


帕梦：午后

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 1





	帕梦：午后

夏日的午后沉淀着炎热，房间半开的窗户却根本吹不进来风。永梦醒来时觉得腰及其以下乏倦得发慌，甚至差点感觉不到自己的双腿。  
他试着动了动膝盖，才注意到自己本身就是蜷缩着双腿的。没有任何遮挡物的腿部肌肤光溜溜的相互摩擦，并与盖着东西的身子触感不同，空气的接触以及双腿之间堆积的体温让他觉得对于这个夏日气温来讲还挺舒服的。  
不过和这相比，肩头就在发热的身子下显得有些凉。这迫使他睁开眼睛，可有立马在白日的光线下皱起眉，用下方的手抓住覆盖物往肩头拉了拉。  
可这一拉，下摆就露出更多肌肤。即使外界没有什么风，但凉飕飕的空气还是从他股间窜过，钻入双腿合起的缝隙中，迫使他打了个哆嗦。单薄且不同于往日的质感让他明白，这短小的遮盖物根本不是被子，而是衣服。  
“永梦，你终于醒了！”  
兴奋的声音一下子从头顶方向盖了过来，给他沉甸甸的脑袋灌了个机灵。双手撑着上半身侧着坐起，青年慵懒的身子还没苏醒。他抬手揉揉被潮湿感堆积的头发，发现头发下方渗了一片汗。  
“啊额…”刚要抬腿换个稳当的姿势坐，腰间的酸痛就让他失去平衡，结果又跌回枕头上。他赶忙抬手用拳起的骨节按摩，却正式发现滑落的衣服下自己其实是完全赤裸的，并且发紧的酸楚一直流入下方。  
帕拉德正靠在懒人沙发上打着游戏，一看到永梦醒了，他就放下游戏机从软塌塌的大沙发包上滑下来。他没再穿长摆外套，并不是因为他也觉得炎热难耐，而是因为外套此时就盖在永梦身上。  
“你睡了好久啊，”帕拉德满心欢喜的爬到永梦身边，听不出来他是真开心还是在抱怨。  
因为夏日太热，永梦就在电视机前一起打游戏的地毯上打了地铺，此时此刻他就躺在铺好的毯子上，可被子已经被丢回床上，而枕头也被他买的游戏吉祥物周边靠垫取代。  
“帕——啊…等——”还没开口呼唤恋人的名字，他的Bugster就侧头吻了上来。因为位置都放低的关系，帕拉德就同一只大型动物那般，双手撑上青年头两侧，一个一个把吻含上去，并且忍不住在他耳边咕哝着“我一上午都好无聊啊”的这种话。  
“等等…你这是…又要来一次吗？”永梦赶紧用手心轻推对方拉开距离。显然对方为他侧头躲开亲吻而不满，可永梦必须拒绝。“我身体不能奉陪了。我睡那么久也是因为你一早上就做…”说到这里自己反而涨红了脸，而Bugster则被他反应逗得好笑起来。  
今日起永梦连休两天，于是昨晚就被帕拉德迫不及待的上了两次。  
这件事成为除了游戏外，帕拉德最喜欢和永梦干的，但他大脑中对于这种事的含义或许和人类的含义有所不同，而且肉体不会轻易疲倦。只是看在永梦的份上，他还是相当有节制与耐心，就连不需要睡觉的Bugster也会每晚配合永梦一起躺在床上抱个整晚。  
可今天早上，原本吃着早饭看着电视新闻的永梦，却感到帕拉德从后方如同树袋熊似的抱着他。不玩游戏，也不抱怨新闻的乏味，问情况，帕拉德就说单纯想这样抱着而已。然而单纯抱着还是让这个如大男孩的Bugster感到没乐趣，所以他的嘴巴和手就逐渐闲不下来，毕竟看永梦的反应和行动也是乐趣之一。  
其实当时的心情是怎么转变的，永梦自己都不记得。从他反抗到顺从，似乎也只是短短一会。为了逃避对方不知是有意还是无意的挑逗，他就摆脱对方的怀抱去洗了碗，谁知道身上残留的感觉竟然愈演愈烈。等他回来再度被压倒时，就抗拒不了的被对方再度占有。  
两场下来，连着昨晚的运动，永梦轻易累得昏睡过去。他并不是想要浪费一上午和对方打游戏的时间，而是彻底被对方累垮了。  
他和帕拉德从不需要安全措施，因为帕拉德不是人类，不会受到影响。同时帕拉德的结构以及分泌物，也统统是按照永梦认知下的人体结构设计的。白浊的出现纯属为了给彼此冲击与刺激，事后便会化成数据从永梦身体里消失，根本不需要清洗。  
“因为做的时候，永梦会给我看不同的一面。我喜欢，”帕拉德得意的挑高音调，用手指抬起青年的下巴让其看向自己。他喜欢让永梦看着自己，容不下其他，随即亲吻上去，这也是帕拉德不喜欢被拒绝的一件事。  
看来拒绝不了，年轻的医生就此放弃。没有不开心，只有带有几分不恼人的无奈，剩下的便满满都是开心。  
亲吻总能带给他不同的感觉，帕拉德的任何力度都能在他身体的细胞下暗示什么。舒适，激烈，强欲，或者不满。  
此时对方的吻不同于先前那般渴求和霸道，而是舒服并包含自信，因为永梦是他的，不需要着急。  
彼此体温不同，却无法减少唇之间擦出的感觉。永梦半垂下眼帘，安心感卷着困意，让他一次次缓慢摩擦上去，被对方捉着带走。  
帕拉德的胳膊环上青年的腰，数据形成的袖子却真切的体现出布料的质感。与细嫩肌肤不同的粗糙划过，顺着抚摸把这份细腻一波波洒过。永梦在对方给自己肉体多次烙印下，习惯到敏感，不由得抖了下。  
“我的衣服呢？”永梦手捏着对方的外套围在肚子附近，不说的话还真有些凉，不自觉的他就朝Bugster怀前靠了靠。“怎么不给我盖被子啊。”  
“什么啊，”帕拉德一副被冤枉的样子拉开距离，望来的脸上还不满的撅起嘴，“你最近不是白天都说很热吗！喊着什么夏天热的要蒸发了，穿短袖也不管用了之类的，睡觉还要露出脚，或者踢被子。我就觉得你很热，所以才给你盖的很少啊。”不畏惧自然气温的Bugster义正严辞的反驳，毕竟他可是经过思考才特意照顾永梦，而且的确每天他都能感觉到永梦对于炎热的烦躁感。  
“好好好，我错了我错了，对不起！”知道Bugster不能以人类的感知测量，并且恋人是真的想满足自己，永梦一下子就内疚起来。不想听抱怨，他立马举手投降着道歉。  
“人类真是麻烦，穿多了不行，穿少了不行…”还有些委屈，帕拉德咕哝着。可他还是最在意永梦，所以抓起盖在对方身上的外套，抬手给青年披肩上，“你穿这个吧。你的衣服做的时候弄脏了，我丢洗衣机里了。那个吵死了的机器我没开，因为你怎么可能能听着它睡着啊。”并不喜欢人类发明的洗衣机噪音的帕拉德，也根本不需要为换不过来衣服而担心。  
边听对方第N次抱怨人类麻烦，边穿好衣服的永梦早就习以为常。掌心贴上对方温度不高的脸颊，青年露出欣慰的笑容，“谢谢。”  
不管如何，在他看来都是对方的好心，因此立马凑过去给了个吻。谁知道肚子不合时机的叫出声，“饿了。”  
“人类好麻烦啊…”又被打断，帕拉德有些闹起性子。他双臂环上青年的脖子来了个拥抱，又立马侧头拿嘴唇蹭着还留有吻痕的脖子，闷声投诉。即使永梦害怕又起反应而在他身前扭着，可帕拉德就是不撒手。  
“我连午饭都没吃呢，”永梦觉得自己才是应该抱怨的人。毕竟他早饭吃的蛮少，还消耗体力，现在又是下午，实在撑不到晚饭。立马，腰间的酸痛让他不敢继续扭，改而用手拍对方后背，“而且被你弄得很累。你去帮我热一下饭。”  
都一起生活这么久，并且还是恋人关系。从不撒娇的永梦现在也学会露出这一面，即使这听起来更像是认真的要求。不过帕拉德的动作倒是停下来，或许是真的感觉到永梦很饿且身体撑不住的关系，他老老实实的决定为了让对方继续和自己玩，要去给人类恋人吃点东西。  
“昨晚剩下的咖喱，放进微波炉里热一下就好了。你也知道怎么用。”  
“我当然知道，”不情不愿的放开永梦，帕拉德起身就去了厨房。要说学着人类那样热饭和使用微波炉，永梦都觉得这景色听新鲜的，也不清楚对方是不是愿意。  
见对方离开，永梦才活动起来腰和腿。疲倦和残留的感觉让他坐立难耐，尤其是用力时，细微动酸痛使得他哼了几声。最终他翻身趴在那里，依靠四肢跪起，总算从被汗水弄湿的毯子上离开，舒服很多。  
裤子在洗衣机里，他便只挂着帕拉德的外套，敞着前面呆跪于原地喘几口气。反正又不是没被帕拉德看过，甚至共生了这么久，根本不需要太在意和害羞。  
张开嘴，永梦控制不了的打了哈欠。不懂这是还困，还是因为还累，或许都有吧？就在他揉着眼角挤出来的胜利泪水时，微波炉停下的提示音响起，帕拉德拿起勺子的响动从厨房转移到房间。  
“你可没告诉我时间，但我觉得味道都一样。”并不需要吃饭的Bugster按照理解选定时间，而这点永梦没想到。只见帕拉德用食指蘸起咖喱酱，完全不怕烫的伸到永梦嘴边，“你尝尝。”  
这个怎么尝啊？这样的温度是会改变的。可这话永梦没说出口，毕竟Bugster和他需求不同。  
望着举着手指一脸期待的帕拉德，永梦张开嘴含了上去。咖喱熟悉的味道在舌前扩散，还没热透的凉业也逐渐传来的淡淡的温。然而他的注意力却不在上面，而是幻想下觉得这画面太过尴尬，导致他立马用舌头舔了下对方的手，吮吸后缩回脖子，“那个…我还是拌一下饭才知道。”  
此后的事情，就和预期的不同了。拌了拌咖喱，并不热，而是淡淡的温凉。虽然味道不坏，但这不是让永梦没重新起身加热的原因。真正的原因便是帕拉德又一次从后方抱住他不撒手，甚至蛮横的要求他坐在自己盘起的双腿窝里捧着碗吃。  
永梦失去往前的重心，就同窝在沙发里似的靠在对方高大的身下。他的Bugster把下巴戳在他肩头，或者抵在他脑袋上，亲吻有一搭没一搭的掠过耳朵和脖子。  
对方虽然温度不高，却也形成了一个不算热的暖圈，并用双臂搂着青年的肚子捂着。  
不光不能起身去热饭，也不能起身去找底裤穿。永梦就这样捧着碗挂着一件外套，坐在Bugster擅自形成的“窝”当中。  
谁知道，无聊的帕拉德懒得去够游戏机，反而玩起手指。指肚抚摸过人类恋人的肌肤线条，最终戳上大腿内侧还红肿着的吻痕。  
一下子被撩起敏感处，永梦浑哆嗦起来，软到差点摔了碗。好在他一挺身压下叫声，哼唧着喊着“不要乱碰”，从而抬腿避开了对方的手指。  
结果这一动勺子差点从碗边掉出来，吓得永梦弓起背躲回帕拉德怀中，忍着凉意把碗夹在手和胸口之间才稳住。  
“啊啊，弄到身上了？！”端起碗查看，结果几颗裹着咖喱的饭粒蹭了出来，掉在了他光滑的肚子上。不是衣服，而是身体的皮肤上。这场景实在是没见过，永梦已经不知道是应该着急还是应该害羞，可惜他伸手范围内竟然根本没有纸巾盒。  
“永梦为什么要为这点事大惊小怪呢？”不解的Bugster好奇的询问，如同天真孩子的发言令他的宿主无话可说。紧接着帕拉德抬手绕上青年的肚子，用力一刮，不等永梦在这碰触下浑身抖着扭动起腰，他就已经把咖喱米饭含入嘴里。紧接着他抱紧恋人，不让这个敏感的青年到处乱动。  
“帕…帕拉德…！”  
“恩？”帕拉德好笑的侧头对上前方人转过来的面容，为那发烫涨红的表情感兴趣起来。  
“下次不要再——唔？！”年轻医生再次发言失败，因为帕拉德另只手不知何时跑去他脑后。轻轻一托，就将他深深吻住。同时Bugster余光下手疾眼快，一把抓着青年举不稳的碗，让他们的吻不会再被打断。  
口中被多余的味道侵略，却不妨碍他们缠绵。帕拉德一点也不心急，反而如玩着寻宝游戏似的舔过青年柔软的唇，轻车熟路的爱抚，分辨出其中原本属于宝生永梦的味道。  
“咖喱一点也不好吃，”对食物不感兴趣的Bugster在分开时如此评价。呼吸越过他们如此之近的距离，被目光统统吸收干净，“还是永梦好吃呢。”


End file.
